Something Darker
by Nakimochiku
Summary: yami has a darker side, his true side. how will he deal with this new foe that is inside his own mind? Yami x atem M for later things
1. Chapter 1

SOMETHING DARKER

_I have been playing with this idea for a little (mind you LITTLE) while and have decided to write it. Don't ask. Don't ask at all._

Yami had his many secrets. From himself and from Yugi. There were some things he just couldn't risk telling him. Some things that were far too shameful. True, they were the best of friends, true, they were partners trying to save the world together. And true, they were probably closer than anyone else in the world.

But some things, yami had to keep to himself.

"See ya tommorow!" yugi called, leaving the millennium puzzle.

"Yes, good bye." yami waved. Part of him was sad to see yugi going, it was dark in here... and lonely. And cold. And yami couldn't help but want to be somewhere else. Yami wandered around the puzzle, as he usually did when he wasn't talking to yugi. He really didn't like it in here. They was always the feeling that something else was in here with him, dark and forbidding. And evil.

Coming to a place he had never explored before, yami stopped. What was that in the distance? It looked like a small light and as it came closer yami saw that it resembled the millennium eye. Yami frowned. What was it that he was looking at?

And as yami wondered this something erupted from the darkness. It was a man. The most unexpected man yami would ever see.

It was himself. Though his eyes held insanity and cruelty and evil and everything yami could never and would never be. He was dressed in robes, ancient egyptian robes and he was covered in gold and was beautifully tanned

"So. It was you freed me? Interesting." the man said, lifting yami's chin with a thin finger. He examined him, then removed his finger. "And you're pretty too. As expected"

"Wh–who are you?" yami's feet were stuck to the stone of his mind.

The man raised an elegant eyebrow. "I'm what you're supposed to be. I'm the real you. Atem actually."

Yami wanted to back away. He didn't like the look in this 'atem's' eyes. Insanity. "Real me? I am who I am."

"No. You're what happened when that brat came into the picture. Technically speaking, you are my hikari. Surely you can feel the darkness that is coming off of me?"

Yami didn't answer, as he was being pushed back against a wall.

"Long ago. I had multiple personalities, you being the nicer of the two. I was evil, very evil. You are the hikari. But somehow when that brat found us I got suppressed and you were released. If I had been released as well we would have had our memories." Atem placed his arms on either side of yami's head, leaning in. Yami turned his face away. "What happened hikari? We used to be so close."

"I don't know who you are. You're most likely just a figment of my imagination. I'm under far too much stress lately. You're not real, you're not real, you're no–" before yami could finish his thought atem took yami's lips with his. Yami's eyes widened, and he tried to push Atem away.

"We're much closer than that. You may not remember me but your body will." atem said quietly, moving away from yami.

"Way too much stress, way too much." yami was left muttering. He turned quickly, as if thinking if he couldn't see atem he would disappear.

"Believe what you want. But you'll see."

_i said it before. don't ask, don't ask at all. i'll se what you think. RXR ONEGAI. i'll take it down if ya don't like it. peace and love till then._


	2. Chapter 2

SOMETHING DARKER

_I'm back and bearing chapter 2! Yay! ENJOY yami's pain and torment that is atem!_

Yami didn't like this one bit. He was horrified, to say the least. He didn't like where it was going at all.

He hadn't seen that "vison" of his since that day, a week ago. But he couldn't help but feel that it was still lurking in the deepest darkest corners of his mind. He shivered, scary.

He hadn't gone to that place again. Instead he stayed close to the door that separated his and yugi's minds. He had been feeling strange this past week. If it could be described, yami would probably say powerful. He was able to use the shadows much more. Part of him didn't even want to know what that meant.

Yami stared at his hand, flexing it and studying it. He watched as swirls of shadow formed around it. He shivered again, dispersing the shadows. Never had he had this kind of control before.

"Like your new powers, my sweet? Ha ha, the nicer are the weaker." Yami looked up quickly to see atem. He jumped to his feet and backed away. "Not even a thank you? It was hard work getting your mind to remember that."

"I don't care who or what you are just stay away from me!" yami shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Atem. Before Yami realized it Atem was in front of him, with his arm in his grasp.

"I can be a sweet and kind lover or I can be rough and dominating, which would you prefer?" atem said, leaning close, smirking. Yami held down the instinct to pull away. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it? Why don't we just be friends like we used to? We were so close. And you always wanted us to be closer. I'm a better person because you. Of course, I only got a tad nicer."

"Let go of me." yami commanded. If the prince act worked with everyone else, maybe if would work with this apparition.

"Tsk tsk." atem chided. "That won't do. I thought you had learned your lesson. I guess not." Atem forced him against the wall. "Now. There are many punishments that come with not learning a lesson. Like this one." Atem kissed his neck and then licked it, paying lots of attention to that spot. Yami resisted the urge to blush, trying not to encourage this stupid thing. "Hee hee, don't bother holding it in. We share one mind, I would know you want it anyway." tan fingers slipped up a black leather shirt, touching and brushing against the soft skin of yami's stomach. Yami bit his lip.

Atem got down on his knees, pushing the tight black shirt up and kissing yami's stomach tenderly. He kissed lower. Yami was biting so hard on his lip it was starting to bleed.

"YAMI!!! I wanted to come over today!!! Can you help me with my homework?!!!" yugi called starting to push open the heavy steel door.

"Saved, my sweet." Atem said. With that he disappeared. Yami leaned against the wall, trying to ease his muscles into calming.

"So will you help me?" yugi asked, coming over to yami.

"Sorry Aibou, I'm not up to algebra today."

"Eh? What happened?"

"Nothing, Aibou, nothing."

_OMG!!! I DID IT!!! IT'S DONE!!! WOO!!! V FOR VICTORY!!!!! see that purple button? You WANT to touch it, yes, you want to type me a nice review. Now! DO AS I SAY!!!! anyway. Thank you for reading this and thank you to all those who reviewed me before. ARIGATOU!!!! now, go and review me! RXR ONEGAI!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

SOMETHING DARKER

_here ya go! Ch.3!! ENJOY. _

Yami sat silently near the door. His body was relaxed, his head was downcast, his eyes clouded over. His mind was somewhere else.

_Yami and atem lay together, basking in the afterglow of good sex. "Hmm... I feel like going again." atem said, rolling over and kissing yami gently. _

"_No way! We've done it 3 times already. We have work to do tomorrow. No more!"_

"_Ah, you always ruin my fun." the laughed together. Full of joy, and happiness, an light. Completely contradicting the dark aura the was radiating off of atem..._

"Hello darling." yami's eyes unclouded. He looked up to see atem. "You haven't been playing with your powers. I wonder why. You could toy with that little brat yami. Have you been enjoying those memories? They prove it to you don't they. We were lovers."

"Get away from me!" terrified is only a word when you are truly feeling it. But then, you'd be terrified too, if even time you met an apparition, you ended up molested. Yami cursed himself for leaning against a wall, he should have known by now that walls were not his friends.

Atem growled ferociously. "How many times do you have to learn the same lesson? Just be obedient, and this would be less painful for you." atem leaned down, kissing Yami roughly, his hands wandering in places that caused him to gasp and moan. "Good boy." Atem mumbled in his ear. "Keep making those sounds, and maybe I can teach you a different lesson."

His mind blanked out again. Couldn't think, could only see what was happening in front of him.

_Atem touched their foreheads together gently, smiling at him. "Together forever?" he asked, his garnet eyes flashing. He smiled back, bring thier lips together breifly._

"_Together forever." he assured. They kissed again. Sweet kiss. Such a painfully sweet kiss._

**X.x.X**__

_he screamed as Atem thrust inside of him faster. "M-more!" he choked out, burying his face in the pillows as the pleasure built up. All he could see was star behind his eyes, blinding him from all the pleasure. All he wanted was more of his darker half. More, harder, faster, deeper. He screamed when he reached that high, feeling Atem stiffen and release inside him._

"_Love you." Atem whispered, collapsing on top of him._

The words echoed around his brain. Love you. He hated those words. There was only one person he wanted to hear those word from. Only wanted those sounds rolling off a certain pair of lips. And it was not his. Not his.

"Stop it!" he commanded. "Stop it stop it stop it! I get it. I understand...just no more of that."

Atem smirked in victory. "Can't take the truth, pretty darling?" the darker nipped his ear. "If you understand, then you won't fight."

His brain, soul, body, everything. Pain and a distorted type of pleasure crushed him. The guilt did the exact same thing.

Atem smirked at him, leaving a kiss on his slightly swollen lips. He stood up and straitened his gold collar. "At least you understand. And don't deny that you liked it."

The guilt of knowing he did crushed him.

OWARI

_review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Something Darker ch. 4

while he tried to fill his mind with other things, the haunting feeling of his submission crushed him. He tried to remember Yugi, because his little light was such a comfort. His light made everything in the world seem alright, because Yugi had freed him from the prison known as the puzzle.

"-mi? Yami?" He turned sharply, meeting Yugi's concerned amethyst eyes. "You okay? You haven't been... normal... lately..." Yugi sat on his lap, in an affectionate childlike way. But Yami thought he saw a glimmer of gold in the dark, and pushed his light off him.

"I'm fine, Aibou. Just a little tired... I've been thinking a lot lately." Yugi nodded, but he didn't quite believe him. "Now, how about that algebra question?" in a moment, Yugi forgot all about what had just happened, lost in equations. He breathed an inner sigh of relief.

XxXxX

"Good evening, Pretty Darling. How are you on this lust filled night?" Atem pinned him to the ground, making quick work of his pants and top, an evil leer in his eyes. Without another word, he dipped his head and caught Yami's nipple into his mouth. Yami bit back a moan. He would not degrade himself any further.

Not any further.

XxXxX

like every morning of his un-life, he felt empty. This was a new kind of empty, one he could not explain to anyone, because this emptiness was his shame. It's not like he begged for this to happen. It simply did. Maybe it was his fault, for even being the way he was.

Maybe, just maybe.

"What are you thinking about when I'm making love to you, lovely? Surely you know I should be the only one in your mind." Atem hissed in his ear, his blood red eyes glowing with that insanity that he hated so much. Atem gave a harsh thrust of his hips, making him cry out, his hands fisting in tri-colored hair.

Just that moment, the metal door was pushed open, and in stepped Yugi. Atem regarded with a sick kind of amusement "yami, I heard someone..." his eyes rested on the couple laying on the floor to his right. "Oh..." he whispered. His face turned bright red.

He couldn't understand it, the pain he felt just then, when Yugi mumbled a quiet apology and left. He'd tried to contact his light through their link, but it was choked by atem.

"You're trying to ruin it all, aren't you?! Let me go." he managed to push away from his unwanted captor, almost getting out the door. But he was caught, slammed into that door that offered him freedom.

"How many times have I told you? It doesn't work like that. I tell you what you do, how you act. You're my pet."

"I am _**not**_!" without another thought Yami managed to throw Atem off him with a blast of shadow magic, and followed yugi.

He found his light crying softly. He rested ghostly fingers on his partner's back. "Do not cry, Aibou."

Yugi looked up at him. "Is that why you've been so weird lately? You've been distracted by that... person?" his voice was so soft. He couldn't tell if it was angry or remorseful. "You could have told me... it's not something that big..."

Yami sighed. He could not tell his young liege what was happening to him. So instead he gave him quiet comfort. "It is a little complicated." he admitted finally. Yugi nodded. Atem was calling him, pulling him back to that dark place. That place of no hope and choked freedom. He didn't want to go back. He kissed Yugi on the forehead. "Good night Aibou." he received no reply.

When he returned, Atem was smirking at him, a long braided whip made from shadow energy was coiled in his hands. "You should have known you'd be punished." he didn't answer, instead allowed himself to be bound to the wall.

As each lash cracked, he would not allow himself to scream. Yugi shouldn't hear it.

And if there was anything of his pride left, he wished to retain it.

OWARI

_fast update eh? Please review!_


End file.
